


Le road-movie le plus délirant

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F, Gen, Students, canon femslash pairing, geeks and nerds, innocent bystanders - Freeform, lesbians in my Spirou it's more likely that you would think, mini series, oh yeah baby seduce me with science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici Astrid et Lena. On en sait peu sur elles, juste qu'elles sont Suédoises, étudiantes en électronique et mécanique, oh, et qu'après de bizarres vacances à Champignac elles sont rentrées chez elles se marier. Oui, entre elles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au départ

**Author's Note:**

> Quand un auteur vous offre du femslash canon, faites donner la canonnade ! (même s'il a l'air de prendre ça comme une blague ; hey, profitons-en quand même.)

>   
> **Titre :** Histoire de changer de vie...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou : _Alerte aux Zorkons_ / _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid & Lena  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/début d’histoire  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Fabien Vehlmann & Yoan ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 3#1, « point de départ » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité :** pré- _Alerte aux Zorkons_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+
> 
> "Si tout ça avant n'a été qu'un grand prologue..."

Rien ne le laissait présager au début, mais à y repenser plus tard, Astrid et Lena diront que leur histoire n’a pas commencé seulement avec leur première rencontre ou leur premier baiser. Le vrai point de départ a eu lieu, paradoxalement, plus tard, et tout ce qui est arrivé avant n’était qu’une sorte de prologue.

Avant de se connaître, elles ont suivi chacune de leur côté un parcours relativement semblable. Elles ont quitté leur Gymnasieskola avec les honneurs, sont entrées dans une Högskola choisie, facilement. Et ont commencé des études scientifiques... Électronique et mécanique, pour elles deux. Les spécialisations viendraient plus tard.  
Astrid et Lena se sont rencontrées au début d’un cours de physique. Mettant au point la part des cours théoriques et des travaux pratiques avec leurs professeurs, elles se sont découvert des opinions et des attentes similaires et ont décidé de rester ensemble pour ce cours. Puis pour le suivant. Et les autres matières qu’elles avaient en commun aussi. Le courant est passé tout de suite.  
Ç’aurait pu être le début simplement d’une coopération estudiantine enrichissante. Ou d’une belle amitié. Ce fut une histoire d’amour.

Les études supérieures sont le temps de toutes les folies. Ce qu’elles ont découvert sur elles les années précédentes en grandissant, elles ont toute latitude de le réaliser maintenant.   
Quand on est jeune et en amour, on croit facilement qu’on vit quelque chose d’exceptionnel, d’absolument unique. Soyons sérieux : des jeunes filles comme elles qui se mettent en couple à l’université, il y en a des tas d’autres. Elles sont loin d’être les seules. Parfois ça dure, souvent ça ne dure pas. Certaines changent d’avis après expérimenté un peu pour s’amuser, d’autres ont toujours été très sérieuses quant à leur orientation.  
(Astrid sait ce qu’elle est depuis longtemps et attendait de trouver celle avec qui ça marchera. Lena hésitait encore un peu, mais depuis qu’elle a rencontré Astrid, elle est de plus en plus sûre d’elle.)

Elles ont passé à partir de là des heures ensemble, à plancher sur les mêmes sujets, à s’échanger des livres et leurs opinions dessus, à bâtir des trucs et des bidules. Il y a eu des soirées où aucun garçon n’arrivaient à les approcher. Et puis des mains qui se touchent, des corps qui se cherchent, des lèvres qui se trouvent... Des coeurs qui se reconnaissent.  
Elles ne se laissent quand même pas trop tourner la tête par leur bonheur nouveau et ne mettent pas la charrue avant les boeufs, à décider d’habiter ensemble tout de suite ou à tirer déjà de grands projets d’avenir.  
Mais alors que la fin d’année approche, voyant comme tout tient toujours bien... Là il est temps de passer à quelque chose de plus.

D’un commun accord, elles décident de s’offrir du temps rien qu’à deux. Pas avec leurs familles respectives, pas avec un groupe entier d’amis. Pas faire un stage d’été ensemble non plus, pour ne pas mélanger encore plus les choses. Non : Partir à l’aventure juste elles deux !  
Sur une carte de l’Europe, elles choisissent une destination un peu au hasard : un coin de campagne perdu, où il n’y aura qu’elles. Oh, et le minimum de technologie. Elles raffolent des bidules techniques, mais justement : il est question de vacances. Les études et le boulot, elles prennent la résolution de les remiser un peu. Juste un peu. Histoire de changer d’air, de changer de vie. De voir comment ça marche hors d’un cadre familier.

Avec excitation, elles s’attèlent à préparer la tente, les sacs de couchage jumeaux, des vêtements plus légers mais pas trop quand même : ça a beau être plus au Sud, il n’y fait pas tellement plus chaud ; des cartes, un téléphone international en cas d’urgence ; des provisions pour le voyage et des moyens de paiement pour une fois sur place ; un guide de conversation française ? Le trajet, les visas, les billets, elles les vérifient aussi : elles veulent bien faire des tas de folies, mais pas celle de partir en stop au petit bonheur. On ne sait jamais.  
Fins prêtes à partir, elles s’attendaient à quelque chose de bien, de grand, mais... rien de bien précis pourtant. Elles n’ont pas été déçues.

Le grand tournant de leur histoire, le vrai point de départ, ça a été le jour de leur départ pour Champignac-en-Cambrousse. Elles pensaient que ça serait tendrement romantique et juste un peu aventureux. Ce fut follement aventureux et sur bien des points incroyable.


	2. Perdues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un monde devenu fou !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En pleine jungle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou : _Alerte aux Zorkons_ / _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid  & Lena  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu aventureux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Fabien Vehlmann & Yoan ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 3#5, « perdre le nord » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** juste avant/début de _Alerte aux Zorkons_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

Ah oui, les vacances avaient bien commencé. Un coin de campagne verdoyant et surtout reculé. Des autochtones pittoresques mais à ne pas approcher de trop près. La technologie de ce village, à leurs yeux, était à peine un cran au-dessus de celle de l'Âge de Pierre. C'est ce qu'elles recherchaient, après tout : s'éloigner de leur vie normale. Et baiser joyeusement sous leur tente voire directement sur la mousse, puisqu'il n'y avait personne alentour pour les voir, dans ce petit coin de verdure qu'elles sont trouvées. Perdre la tête, retrouver les sens...  
Et tout se passait à merveille... à quelques fourmis dans la popote et quelques brindilles dans les sous-vêtements près.

Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup ça ne soit plus quelques fourmis et quelques brindilles mais une jungle entière complètement délirante !  
En moins d'un jour, le charmant petit bled semi-moyenâgeux s'est transformé sous leurs yeux en un décor « façon Amazonie » de Série B. Les plantes de plus en plus délirantes poussaient à vue d'œil.

« Astrid, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas plus étudié la biologie que toi.  
\- La biologie non, mais les erreurs dimensionnelles... Et le Triangle des Bermudes ?  
\- Erreur de jeunesse, je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps. Je ne crois pas que ça expliquera ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nous sommes perdues !  
\- Pas de panique, d'abord. »

Après tout, elles savent toujours où elles sont : elles n'ont pas bougé. Ce qu'elles ne savent pas, c'est ce qui se passe plus loin, au-delà de ce fouillis, dans le reste du monde. Et faut-il aller voir ? Elles décident que oui. Ça n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de plus sage, mais la curiosité est la plus forte.

S'il n'y a plus de repères visibles, il faut marcher toujours dans la même direction. Et comment trouver le nord quand on n'a pas de boussole et pas suffisamment accès au soleil pour utiliser le coup de la montre et de sa trotteuse, si tant est qu'on sache comment procéder ?   
» J'ai su le faire.  
\- Tu sais le refaire maintenant ?  
\- J'ai peur que non.  
\- Bon. Cherchons la mousse sur les arbres. La mousse pousse côté nord.  
\- Tu as déjà vu la mousse pousser vraiment d'un seul côté sur un arbre ?  
\- Je ne les ai jamais regardés d'assez près pour ça. »

C'est le moment oo jamais de chercher. S'approchant d'un pas qui se veut résolu de la forêt qui semble elle aussi s'avancer vers elles, elles somment leurs maigres connaissances sur la flore locale. (Où sont leurs honnêtes bouleaux ?)

« C'est magnétique, de la mousse, pour pousser vers le nord ?  
\- Non, c'est une histoire d'ensoleillement et de température. Ça aime la fraîcheur et l'humidité. »

Mais ça c'est la théorie, et dans un forêt si luxuriante... ça n'est pas la réalité.

« Cette mousse pousse en anneau, sur tout le pourtour.  
\- Celle-ci développe un tronc.  
\- Ça n'est pas de la mousse, alors.  
\- Mais ça n'est pas un arbre normal non plus. »

 

C'est alors que passent les premiers animaux... pas normaux non plus. De moins en moins normaux.

« On perd la boule, tu crois ?  
\- Si on est deux à faire les mêmes hallucinations...  
\- Regarde !  
\- Un dinosaure ?? »

Un dinosaure. Un _dinosaure_ ! C'est à ne pas en croire leurs yeux, mais dans ce cas, que croire ?

« Nous sommes vraiment passées dans un autre monde !  
\- Pas- pas de panique. Ce truc est herbivore. Je crois. De ça on ne risque rien.  
\- Mais de tout le reste ? »

Du reste apparaît tout à coup une silhouette humaine, à voix humaine. 

« Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît ! »

Un vieux monsieur à moustache blanche respectable, oui mais, pour elles Suédoises qui parlent à peine français et encore secouées par le dinosaure surgit de nulle part, comment êtres sûres qu'il s'agit d'un monsieur respectable de Champignac-en-Cambrousse, début de vingt-et-unième siècle, ou respectable d'il y a trois siècles de ça, ou avec un mode de respectabilité complètement différent parce qu'issu de l'Âge de Pierre ?  
La manière dont il se présente, au tout début, n'arrange pas les choses. Elles ne comprennent rien à son discours et il faut qu'il répète plus lentement et plus simplement avant d'arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Tomber ainsi par hasard sur Pacôme etc de Champignac, ne les renseigne d'abord pas beaucoup.  
Puis, ayant établi qu'ils en étaient toujours au même lieu et temps et qu'ils pouvaient s'aider mutuellement... Enfin, ça les aide à ne plus se sentir si perdues : d'abord lui est aussi perdu qu'elles. Ensuite, à force d'explications, il s'avère qu'il est un gentil professeur ; tout de suite, elles qui aiment leurs études scientifiques, ça les remet en confiance. Ensemble donc, ils font le point.

Elles avaient les moyens d'appeler au secours sans savoir qui, il avait quelqu'un à joindre sans le pouvoir. Maintenant, ils peuvent mettre quelque chose en marche. Et en attendant qu'il arrive autre chose, he bien, ils organisent pas juste une survie minimale mais refont carrément leur vie quotidienne avec un nouvel optimisme. Avec lui pour leur parler de la faune et la flore qu'ils observent et apprivoisent ensemble, et elles avec les idées et les muscles pour organiser un camp, l'avenir n'est plus si dramatique. Ils s'en sortiront très bien, si ça continue sur cette lancée. Ils peuvent prendre des tas de choses en main. Et comme ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter de ce sur quoi ils ne peuvent rien changer avec la meilleure volonté du monde, he bien, ils s'adonnent avec une joie renouvelée à leurs vacances un peu forcées.

C'est presque à se demander : Y a-t-il vraiment besoin qu'on vienne les chercher ?  
La situation est complètement démente, tellement que les repères habituels ne veulent plus rien dire. 

« Oh, si on restait là, deux nouvelles Èves... si la vie évolue vraiment si vite, si ça se trouve nous pouvons y refaire la nôtre ?  
\- Lena, ma chérie, tu rêves un peu trop...  
\- Ça ne fait pas de mal de rêver !  
\- Mais on a encore une plate-forme d'observation à bâtir. _Ensuite_ , on pourra penser à autre chose.  
\- Comme le chant des taupes-calamars au crépuscule ? »

(Au fait, _maintenant_ il y a une espèce de mousse magnétisée à Champignac.)


	3. À la croisée des routes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps venu de prendre une grande décision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la croisée des routes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou : _Alerte aux Zorkons_ / _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid  & Lena  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu dingo  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Fabien Vehlmann & Yoan ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 3#4, « directions » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin d' _Alerte aux Zorkons_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

La vie de Lena et d'Astrid vient de partir dans une direction des plus inattendue. On ne va pas dire qu'elle a toujours été parfaitement bien rangée – même au vingt-et-unième siècle, il reste des gens coincés pour regarder de travers leur attachement l'une à l'autre plutôt qu'à des hommes, comme un écart disgracieux. Mais quand même. Elles avaient derrières elles une bonne scolarité, et devant un champ d'études prometteur, la perspective de carrières bien tracées, et de vies bien ordonnées après. Même ces petites vacances dans le sud de l'Europe faisaient partie d'un schéma plutôt classique.  
Évidemment, le tour qu'ont pris ces vacances est tout sauf classique !  
Mais ça, comment auraient-elles pu s'y attendre ?  
Ça n'est – heureusement ! – pas tous les jours qu'on croise des génies, des savants fous, et des résultats d'expérience hors de contrôle et délirants.

Tout de même, cette rencontre, au final, n'était pas entièrement pour leur déplaire. Pacôme s'est révélé un monsieur charmant, un bon professeur, une compagnie agréable. Et ses deux jeunes amis, he bien, ils étaient plutôt amusants, aussi, dans leur style !  
Elles ont aidé à sauver ce coin de monde et leurs propres peaux en collaborant avec eux. Leur petit moment de gloire : bidouiller en pleine jungle avec des moyens tellement limités, un récepteur-radio fonctionnel, et une dynamo assez puissante pour alimenter un émetteur ed type jamais rencontré avant... les jeunes casse-cou, si admiratifs qu'ils soient, ne se sont pas bien rendu compte de ce que ça demandait vraiment, mais elles en sont fières, et Pacôme et Zorglub au moins, savent ce que c'est.   
Remarquez, prendre la direction de leur petite équipe et des opérations à ce moment-là, ça leur a fait un drôle d'effet. Astrid a trouvé ça exaltant. Lena aussi, sur le moment, puis plus embarrassant une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Certaines sont faites pour mener les autres, d'autres moins...  
On en apprend beaucoup sur soi et sur les autres quand on se retrouve catapulté dans une situation exceptionnelle !  
Comme, au diable les résolutions tournant autour des vacances et de prendre congé de la haute technologie. D'abord, en cas de force majeure, elles étaient plus qu'heureuses d'y revenir. Ensuite, he bien... 

Présentées à Zorglub et son petit bijou de Zorglumobile, la donne est toute changée, tout à coup. Bon, lui et Pacôme étaient tous deux partiellement responsables du truc complètement dingue dans lequel elles se sont retrouvées embaquées malgré elles. Ça aurait pu très mal se finir. Mais tout s'est finalement plutôt bien passé. Encore sous le coup, elles ne réalisent peut-être pas encore très bien à côté de quoi elles sont passées. Elles ont bien autre chose à penser.  
On dit qu'une grande peur exacerbe les sentiments, notamment ceux menant au coup de foudre, et elles sont amoureuses. Amoureuses de cette Zorglumobile !  
Et Zorglub, charmeur, leur promet de tout leur montrer, sous toutes les coutures, toutes ses fonctions, et même ses plans, et plus encore.   
Elles en ont assez vu de biologie démente et d'évolution spontanée pour des années au moins. En revanche, il leur reste deux semaines de vacances et une soif immense de plus de mécanique et de plus d'électronique, comme elles n'espéraient pas en voir de telles simplement à l'université. Et voilà qu'on leur en offre, et de pointe encore, sur un plateau d'argent !

À la croisée des routes, entre passer plus de temps avec Pacôme et les deux petits rigolos, rentrer prématurément en Suède, ou suivre Zorglub... quelle direction donner à la suite de leurs vacances, et à la suite de leur vie toute entière peut-être ? Sans se donner le temps de beaucoup réfléchir et surtout pas d'hésiter, elles optent pour Zorglub et ses promesses.   
Ça peut sembler une terrible folie. Ça peut aussi se révéler le truc le plus intelligent qu'elles feront.  
Alors qu'il les enlève dans sa magnifique Zorglumobile, il promet encore et encore, de les présenter à « tout le monde », de ses propres idées de génie aux techniciens qui les réalisent, leur montrer ses ouvriers techniques et moins techniques et ses machines, ses laboratoires, ses centres de décisions, de réalisation, tous ses collaborateurs, jusqu'à ses partenaires financiers et les dirigeants d'entreprise qui le déchargent des corvées administrative.  
Une opportunité pareille, ça ne se refuse pas !!


	4. Demande en mariage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et quand il apparaît que finalement, ça n'est pas ça qu'elles souhaitent, autant rentrer chez elles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Depuis le 1er avril 2009  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou : _Alerte aux Zorkons_ / _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid  & Lena, Zorglub  
>  **Genre :** projets de vie  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Fabien Vehlmann & Yoan ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 3#2, « Retour en arrière » pour 5_sens  
>  **Avertissements :** un petit peu de creepytude involontaire de la part de Zorglub  
>  **Note :** moi j'aime bien Zoglub, mais passé sous le filtre du point de vue d'Astrid et Lena, il aura l'air moins bien...  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** avant _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1200+

Zorglub leur a promis la lune et a tenu parole. Mais c'était sans préciser les clauses en toute petite police au bas du contrat. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de contrat.  
D'accord, il les a menées sur la lune. Il leur a montré des merveilles de technologie. Pensez ! Un vol spacial sans préparation nécessaire et sans effet secondaire ? On ne voit ça que dans les films. Enfoncée, la NASA et son entraînement spartiate des futurs cosmonautes. La Zorglumobile est mieux que tout confort, et la base lunaire si bien construite qu'on se croierait encore sur terre – en juste un peu plus léger. Quel paradis !  
Jamais, jamais, en restant sur terre et en suivant un parcours classique même le plus brillant qui soit, elles n'auraient eu accès à tout cela. Tant de moyens !  
Et c'est là que le bât blesse. Tous ces moyens techniques ont dû coûter horriblement cher en termes de moyens financiers, et les sponsors les tiennent à leur merci. 

D'abord amusées de se voir traitées comme « assistantes de Doc Z » et en tant que telles, des espèces de princesses sur pied d'égalité avec les greluches de la haute, elles ont vite déchanté. On s'habitue vite au luxe et on finit par se lasser du grand casino et des piscines. Le parc d'activités ne se renouvelle pas bien vite. Même si c'est vrai qu'au début il était amusant comme tout. Oh, quelles vacances elles avaient là, vacances de rêve cette fois, démentes dans un autre genre que ces quelques jours de jungle à Champignac ! Elles sont pour un temps redevenues petites filles, lâchées dans le plus formidable parc d'attraction du monde – oui, celui des touristes, et les laboratoires derrière, à part égale.

Ensuite, le côté éthique les rattrape. Transformer la lune en luna park de luxe, n'est-ce pas un peu... blasphématoire ? La science devrait bénéficier à tous ; pourquoi subordonner le plus formidable laboratoire de recherche à un parc d'attraction pour touristes richissimes qui ne voient pas la beauté technique de la chose ? Quand même, ça n'est pas très beau. On n'a jamais vraiment quitté le schéma du prince curieux qui entretenait ses savants pour voir quelques curiosités...  
Curiosités auxquelles d'ailleurs elles n'ont pas autant accès qu'elles ne voudraient. Dans les premiers temps, on leur a fait faire un tour complet des installations ; en tant que nouvelles venues, il leur fallait le temps d'apprendre et se familiariser avec l'endroit. Les voilà stagiaires, en quelque sorte.

Enfin, on les traite un peu trop comme des bimbos sans cervelle. He bien oui : elles sont jeunes, jolies, athlétiques, en pleine santé et tout, et physiquement elles se mettent mutuellement en valeur. Elles sont agréables à regarder et à fréquenter pour les gens de la haute comme pour les chercheurs, mais n'appartiennent vraiment à aucun des deux groupes. Elles ne sont pas du monde de l'argent et sont traitées comme faire-valoir, et ces gens en blouse blanche attendent encore de leur donner la chance de faire vraiment leurs preuves. Stagiaires toujours, on ne leur fait pas confiance... La recommandation de Zorglub ne suffit pas. Zorglub n'est pas le maître de céans comme il l'a laissé entendre et aurait bien aimé.

Le coup de grâce vient de Zorglub lui-même. Malgré les petites et les plus grosses déceptions qui s'accumulent, il se comporte toujours en face d'elles comme si tout devait être formidable juste parce qu'elles sont là avec lui. Apparemment, quand il les a emmenées sur ce coup de tête, c'est qu'il n'était pas seulement charmé par leurs cerveaux, et qu'ils pensaient qu'elles ne l'étaient pas seulement par le sien non plus. Sans être un mufle fini, mais à coups d'allusions de moins en moins subtiles, il leur laisse entendre qu'il aimerait fonder non seulement un laboratoire plus grand, plus performant, mais également une nouvelle colonie lunaire, autonome en tous points : énergie et populations. Et qu'il les a choisies parce qu'elles étaient, oui, intelligentes, mais aussi jeunes, jolies, athlétiques, en bonne santé etc etc et prêtes à faire des folies pour lui. Pour lui. En tant qu'homme. Notamment, porter ses enfants.   
Là-dessus, Zorglub fait montre à la fois de mégalomanie avec des projets eugénistes pour donner naissance à une génération de génies, et d'un côté fleur bleue désarmant, à se voir papa-gâteau de petits bouts de chou adorables à faire sauter sur ses genoux...  
Un frisson d'horreur les parcourt toutes deux. Non, mille fois non. Même par éprouvette interposée, sauf qu'il laisse entendre encore trop clairement à leur goût qu'il préfèrerait la méthode directe naturelle, aucune des deux ne voudrait un enfant ni de lui ni maintenant et surtout pas de lui maintenant et ici.

Elles s'excusent hâtivement : le moment est mal choisi, et généreusement, il leur accorde tout le temps qu'elles voudront pour y réfléchir. Génie peut-être sur d'autres plans mais là-dessus le pauvre n'y comprend vraiment rien, tellement que c'en est effrayant !  
Dans un coin retiré des biotopes artificiels où elles ne risquent pas d'être entendues, elles laissent libre cours à leurs réactions. Entre horreur, consternation...   
« Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, naufragées en pleine jungle, j'ai vaguement pensé à repeupler la race humaine avec toi et Pacôme et la vertu super-évolutive des lieux... Vaguement. Pas sérieusement. Oh non, pas sérieusement ! »  
Elles passent à l'hilarité : la situation est tellement, tellement absurde ! Sans vouloir être méchantes envers ce pauvre Zorglub, elles ne peuvent que le trouver ridicule, le pauvre, et s'en moquer un peu pour exorciser le mouvement de répulsion et de rancœur qu'il a provoqué en les reléguant peut-être sans s'en rendre compte à un rang de mammifère sans ambition intellectuelle, seulement biologique. À quel siècle est-il resté coincé, le malheureux, pour les réduire encore à leur fonction reproductrice ?

Et puis, à récapituler l'une pour l'autre ce qu'elles savent pourtant déjà par cœur ; pour le plaisir de s'entendre le redire et s'en assurer : leurs projets scientifiques, les qualités que chacune admire chez l'autre et... leurs projets ensemble aussi, elles s'en découvrent un autre.  
« Je ne veux clairement pas d'enfant maintenant. Sûrement pas avec un homme. Mais plus tard peut-être par insémination ou par adoption et avec ma femme... Toi, j'espère. Alors oui, _peut-être_. »  
Les choses sont à la fois follement romantiques : sous un dôme au plus près des étoiles, sur la lune : quel conte incroyable ! Complètement folles : elles sont dans un nouveau Las Vegas où tous les excès sont permis ? Et aussi entièrement sérieuses : elles ont fait et refait le point sur leur vie et leur avenir. L'endroit et le moment sont parfaits :  
« Il est trop tôt pour penser à un enfant, mais le mariage... Moi, je sais que je veux une partenaire dans ma vie. Avec qui construire quelque chose.   
\- On pourrait parfaitement unir nos vies et bâtir ce projet d'entreprise dont tu avais l'idée. »

Sur un coup de tête, elles se sont laissées entraîner dans les airs. Après mûre réflexion, elles vont redescendre sur terre. Revoir leurs ambitions : ce projet de fous n'est pas à la hauteur de _leurs_ attentes.  
Et puisqu'elles ont tellement appris sur elles-mêmes et l'une sur l'autre et que l'aventure a tellement exalté leurs liens... Oui, elles vont très officiellement s'attacher l'une à l'autre. Et non, pour elles ça n'est pas rétrograde que de contracter un mariage. C'est au contraire une belle avancée sur le chemin de leur vie !


	5. La route à suivre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non, leur route n'est pas toute tracée, mais tant qu'elles y cheminent ensemble elles savent où elles vont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La route à suivre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou : _Alerte aux Zorkons_ / _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Astrid  & Lena  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Fabien Vehlmann & Yoan ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** 3#3, « chemin/voie » pour 5_sens  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à côté de _La face cachée du Z_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Il y a six mois à peine, elles pensaient qu'elles étaient encore trop jeunes et inexpérimentées pour décider dès maintenant du reste de leur vie. Se marier, choisir tout de suite une carrière, commencer à travailler pour de vrai ? Elles avaient d'abord leurs études à finir. 

Se voir survivre à la jungle et renoncer à la folie des grandeurs sur la lune a changé leur point de vue. Des choix qui affecteront le reste de leur vie, elles ont déjà commencé à en faire, et depuis plusieurs années. Tracer leur propre chemin, c'est en cours et ça continuera. Si on se trompe, on peut toujours bifurquer ou revenir en arrière, ou bien s'obstiner toujours dans la même direction en espérant qu'on retrouve plus loin ce qu'on cherchait. Ça, elles le verront au fur à et mesure.  
En tout cas, traverser des années de formation en espérant que ça leur donnerait en cours de route une idée de quoi faire ensuite, ça n'était pas bon ; trouver une idée et s'en servir comme but pour poursuivre la suite de leurs études, c'est mieux. Les idées qu'elles pouvaient avoir avant ces curieuses vacances ont été balayées par leur encore plus curieux séjour dans la lune. Maintenant elles savent mieux ce dont elles ont envie et ce qui est à leur portée. 

Rester ensemble, d'abord : elles sont faites l'unes pour l'autre, marcher côte à côte, regarder dans la même direction, etc. Construire quelque chose ensemble. Et à la mesure de quelle ambition ?  
Dessiner et produire leur propre modèle de vélo électrique, non plus comme simple pièce dynamo mais comme véritable moyen de transport avec options et adaptable à différents terrains... Ils en existe déjà d'autres sur le marché. Mais elles ont de nouvelles idées, du savoir, du savoir-faire, de la volonté, et une assez bonne idée maintenant de comment affronter la jungle du côté économique : obtenir le financement pour se lancer, et être parmi les plus aptes qui survivront. Merci les zorkons de Champignac et les requins de la lune...

Bref, le chemin n'est pas tout tracé, mais elles ont la carte mentale qui leur indique où elles veulent se rendre, les instruments d'orientation qui leur seront nécessaires en cas de détours, et même la machette pour affronter les obstacles, devraient-ils surgir. Et surtout, elles sont là chacune l'une pour l'autre.   
Elles sont parées pour la suite de leur grande aventure !


End file.
